bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Himeji
Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is a second-year school student in Fumizuki Academy. She is in the same class along with Akihisa and friends, but actually she is ranked 2nd from the whole school in academics. Personality A gentle and well-behaved bishoujo. Though she is weak in health, body development is very shapely, with an F-class bust size. She came to Class F because she exited the room midway during the class division examinations - resulting in a zero score. She was Akihisa's first love since long ago when they were in elementary school. According to her love letter revealed in the light novels she has had similiar feelings for Aki since elementary but did not realize it was love until the summoning exams. She tried several times to confess to Akihisa, but due to unfortunate circumstances she did not succeed. When she is drunk however, or her emotions are stirred, her actions can cross the line. Because of her innocent character, she believes in others' words too easily. She also does not have any love experience; and although she knows Akihisa is trying his best for her, she thinks it's just because he is kind. And she did not yet notice Minami's heart to Akihisa and love him for ever. While neat and mature, Mizuki easily becomes jealous whenever other females (or Hideyoshi) are within close proximity of Akihisa, which reveals her hidden yandere personality. Influenced by Minami and Class F, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious nature has grown recently. Her hobbies are sewing dolls and collecting photos of Akihisa in girls' outfits. She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus not very confident in herself. In the anime, she along with Minami acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend and will punish him severely if she found out that Akihisa is "betraying" her. Strangely, she does not seem to mind Minami's advances. Apperance Mizuki has long, flowing, light pink hair with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head. She has purple eyes and creamy complexion. She is also quite buxom, having very large breasts. Abilities Mizuki is very smart and excels in school subjects. Her skill is ranked 2nd in all of Fumizuki. Her points are even higher than most Class A students. While an overall expert in academics, Mizuki is utterly terrible at cooking. Her food, while looking extremely well-made and delicious, are very lethal to eat. Even Hideyoshi, known for his "Steel Stomach" was no match for a single bite of Mizuki's cooking. In the anime, her food are often covered by a dark, ominous oozing aura that sends terror into its supposed eaters (i.e Akihisa) about their impending doom. In the anime it was revealed that her awful unability in cooking has the potency rivaling, if not surpassing extremely potent acids such as Aqua Regia and hydrochloric acid. Shoukanju Her shoukanjuu's tools are western-styled armor and a large sword. Bracelet's special ability is "Heat rays". Occult version is Succubus, influenced from the feature "Boldness (in many meanings)" and "bust size". She says; "Sjue no besuto!" which is :SUMMON THE BEAST! During the ESB field error, her Shoukanjuu changes its appearance drastically, growing into a more "mature" version of Himeji and sporting even larger breasts, much to her embarassment (and Akihisa and Kouta's delight). Its costume greatly resembles that of Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers. Trivia *Her name "Mizuki", when using slightly different kanji, means "Wed Princess" or could be sexual innuendo towards her looks, as "Mizukiri" literally means "Throating". The last name "Himeji" could also possibly be translated fluidly into "Wise Princess" when using different kanji, although it is not certain. Both of these are sensible references, since she is smart, extremely attractive, and as mentioned previously, acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend. When she is called a princess though, she loses her temper and takes it as an insult. Her name's literal translation in firstname, lastname order using the original kanji is "Uncommon Miss", "Princess Path". *Himeji also make an apperance in Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable as a playable character. *Himeji's yandere personality resembles to an extent that of Yuno Gasai of the Mirai Nikki series, especially the ominous aura around her and the clouded pink-purple eyes. Gallery Himeji's.png|Himeji's Shoukanjuu Himeji's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run.png|Himeji's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run Baka and Test Mizuki Himeji Opening Theme 1 - 2.PNG|Himeji in the first opening Baka and Test Mizuki Himeji Opening Theme 1.PNG|Himeji also in the first opening Baka and Test Mizuki Himeji Opening Theme 2.PNG|Himeji in the second opening LLLLL.jpg|Mizuki's Cheerful Personality Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Female characters